


What better cure than a good fuck?

by Gamz33zH0nk3rz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Boys In Love, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Horn Stimulation, Loud Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Top Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz33zH0nk3rz/pseuds/Gamz33zH0nk3rz
Summary: Karkat and Dave fuck. Eridan comes to complain.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 69





	What better cure than a good fuck?

Dave had been sick for two days. No three. Anyway that didn't matter. Karkat had not experienced sickness often. In fact he can't think of a time he had. As far as he knew his crush. No, his best friend was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. Karkat began the walk to Dave's respiteblock. He ran more than walked but that detail is not important. Once he arrived he didn't bother knocking. He barged in and stood by Strider's bed.

"How the fuck are you not dead yet?" He half yelled at the blonde which earned him a chuckle. "It's great to see you too Karkat." Dave sat up and moved over a bit so Karkat could sit which Karkat did willingly.

"You should have been fucking dead by now. As far as I know you have five hours left to live left since you aren't already dead asshole. That's why I'm here. I needed to tell you something before your fucking disgusting pink monkey body decides to give up on you." Dave stared at Karkat. Should he tell him he wasn't going to die? He decided to wait until after he told him what he wanted to say because he wasn't gonna waste the chance to hear this.

Karkat took a deep and long breath. "You better listen because I'm not going to fucking say this again. I don't have the patience and to be honest I'd rather not be doing this right now but I think it's well overdue." Dave nodded though he now felt a bit guilty. Before he could say something Karkat spoke again. "I fucking- I. I fucking feel flushed for you okay?? I have a fucking human crush on you. I've felt this way for a long time but I didn't say anything and didn't want to because I'm pretty sure you're into girls. And I didn't think I would even stand a chance with someone like you. You always say everyone wants you and I'm pretty sure that's true. Why would you settle for a mutant blooded asshole of all people? I'm a fucking horrible person. I'm a horrible friend. I'm a horrible leader. I'm just fucking horrible. Why would you, a god tier want to be in a quadrant with me?"

Dave felt horrible and seeing that Karkat was now crying he felt even worse. "Karkat I-" he was cut off. "Spare me the rejection Strider! I can't handle that along with you dying." Karkat sniffled and looked away. "Karkat dude, I'm not gonna die. Humans get sick all the damn time." Vantas' face turned red with embarrassment. "YOU ASSHOLE! I COULD'VE AVOIDED ALL OF THIS?" Karkat was still crying but now out of frustration. "Woah dude. Calm the fuck down. I like you too."

"What?"

"I said I like you t-" "Yeah I heard you, you dumb fuck." Karkat wiped his eyes and looked at Dave. Dave smirked and leaned a little closer. "You know I do still need treatment though." Karkat looked at Dave and crossed his arms. "What kind?" Dave smiled "Well there's a shit load of medication but I'm kind of in the mood for something else." Karkat raised an eyebrow before seeing Dave's expression. He shifted a bit. "Oh uh-" his face was now red. "I mean I'm fine with i-" that was all the consent Dave needed to move forward and kiss him. Karkat took a moment before kissing back. Karkat moved onto Dave's lap, still kissing the other.

It didn't take long before both boys had their shirts off. They continued their sloppy make out, Dave poking and pinching at Karkat's grub scars while Karkat scratched at Dave's back with one hand and fumbled his hair with the other. They parted lips and while Karkat let his head fall forward while catching his breath Dave took hold of his horns. He felt Karkat tense up but he continued. His fingers brushed against the top of his horns which earned him a desperate whine. Dave felt a tent in his pants form. God that was hot. He rubbed his horns a bit quicker than before and Karkat once again moaned.

Karkat began to grind up against Dave's bulge. A moan escaped the both of them, Karkat's was louder though. His pants were restraining his now desperate bulge. He could feel it awkwardly moving around, trying to get out of the hell that was Karkat's pants and boxers. Dave could fell this, he thankfully wasn't a stranger to troll anatomy since John had filled him in on the time he had with Vriska and how scared he was of troll sex. They aren't together anymore. Anyway Dave quickly got to work in getting his belt off. He fumbled with it for a moment before getting it off. He then pulled Karkat off of him and finished removing his pants and boxers. Dave stared at the red tinted tentacle organ. He saw a small slit at the base which he figured was to conceal it. "Like what you see fuckass?" Dave quickly looked up at Karkat. "Hah sorry." Karkat rolled his eyes before quickly removing the other males pants and boxers. However Karkat was not familiar with human anatomy and was a bit weirded out by what he saw but instead of asking what the fuck the thing attached to Dave was his bulge spoke for him. His bulge wrapped around Dave's dick earned a moan from the both of them. Karkat quickly sat down on Dave's lap again. Dave moved his hand down and gently pushed a finger into Karkat's nook. It was like a wet cave that's walls seemed to cave in whenever he moved. He curled his fingers and Karkat moaned the other's name and hooked his arms around Dave's neck.

A few more minutes of this continued before Dave finally removed his fingers despite the protest. Dave moved his hand above Karkat's bulge and it quickly responded by wrapping around his hand. Dave then pushed his cock inside of Karkat's nook, earning a gasp followed by a string of swears. Dave looked at Karkat who was indulged in pleasure, a lewd expression on his face. Dave smiled and began to thrust in and out of the other. Karkat squeezed around him with every thrust, it felt like heaven to the both of them. "God, Karkat you feel so fucking good. You're so beautiful." Karkat purred in response. Dave moved his free hand up to his horn and squeezed tightly which caused Karkat to scream out in pleasure. "Oh gog! Dave please. Don't stop!" Dave squeezed once again which made Karkat moan out for more once again. Karkat's blunt began searching for something else to go to, something warmer and tighter. While his hand was now free he used it to pull Karkat into another sloppy make out. Karkats bulge failed to find what it wanted and just wrapped itself around Dave's thigh. It wouldn't take much longer for them to burst. 

Dave had begun to speed up but became sloppy at the same time. Karkat was a screaming mess, all he could do was scream Dave's name and let out incoherent sentences but from what Dave could make out it was just praise and pleas for more. Dave had also been praising the other this whole time. He didn't take his eyes off the troll. Which reminded him, Karkat hadn't said anything about his eyes. Dave smiled at that thought. Karkat let out a shakey scream which Dave took as a warning. He came to an abrupt stop and Karkat cursed. "Dave! What the fuck are you doing. Gog you're ruining the m-" he was cut off by a quick kiss before Dave pulled out of him and got onto his hands and knees. His face was laying against his thigh and he smiled before opening his mouth. Karkat's bulge came to life and went to the source of the heat it had picked up. It entered Dave's mouth and Dave readjusted to get a slightly better angle. Dave was about to start sucking when the bulge began to fuck his mouth. Dave hummed softly which added an extra bit of pleasure. Karkat moaned out before grabbing a pillow and burying his face into it. He bit into the fabric of the pillow case as he felt himself getting close. Dave began touching himself to get himself closer to his climax. They both began to moan louder and louder. Dave came first, it getting on his thighs and on the floor. Karkat arched his back and let out a series of clicks and growls which Dave just assumed was Alternian or some shit. Karkat quickly retracted his bulge out of Dave's mouth and let his genetic material spill onto the floor.

Karkat collapsed onto the bed and Dave stood. He flipped down next to the troll and cuddled up with him. Karkat scoffed but returned the favor. His bulge then sheathed itself once more. Karkat was out. Dave was awake for a bit longer. He moved his hair from his face and smiled. He just stared and admired the trolls features before falling asleep.

When he woke up he was fully clothed and Karkat was gone. Dave rubbed his eyes and looked around. He then saw Karkat standing at the door talking to someone. He quickly threw his shades on and stood, walking over to see what the deal was. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. Dave looked over to see Eridan. What's this asshole want?

"Hey, what's up?" Dave said and Eridan quickly responded. "What's up? Is that seriously all you fuckin have to say? I couldn't sleep last night because Karkat was screaming his lungs out and making everyone else feel lonely." Dave chuckled a bit. "Right.." Eridan blabbered on and after a few moments Karkat and Dave closed the door. Eridan made one of his stupid meh noises and walked off. Dave started laughing. "God I forgot how loud we were being. You probably kept everyone up!" Karkat groaned and punched Dave in the arm. Dave smiled and hugged the smaller troll. "I love ya." Karkat rolled his eyes but hugged back. "I love you too asshole. Ya feeling any better?" Dave's smile widened. "I think I might need just a bit more treatment." "Is that so?" Karkat rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I'm free today."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm fucking tired. Anyway first fanfic here and I'll write GamTav tomorrow or something.


End file.
